


Privatized Astronomy

by natchios_cheese



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Elseworlds, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natchios_cheese/pseuds/natchios_cheese
Summary: Years after a mysterious being called the Tribunal arrived and nearly wiped out Earth, the Justice League and metahumans are ostracized by the world government and in hiding. After finding a Blue Lantern ring that her parents kept hidden from her, Alison Lazuli, a young freshman in Metropolis University, will find herself thrown into the middle of a world of superheroes and supervillains in a planet that doesn't want either.





	1. Prologue

_Everything starts with good intentions._

_Love and hate. Pain and affection. Opposing sides sharing a common origin. It’s a shared parentage that has allowed society to prosper and grow. Intentions get interpreted, and then acted on by vastly different people living vastly different lives. Choices and actions are made based on an individual’s own unique perception and worldview, and then these choices get compared to by those around them. If there’s dissent, it’s voiced, and therefore spoken about. With communication, empathy and understanding take place, and with a little luck, an agreement can be reached._

_The values of justice, liberty, and freedom are mentioned quite liberally in our social circles. They have become abstract terms shared by people that don’t actually share the same meanings with one another. But the intent is there. The desire to do the right thing. It’s only after we look at the mess we’ve made that we’re ready to admit we’ve made a mistake._

**72 HOURS AFTER THE TRIBUNAL**

“I swear to God, Bradley. If you say ‘we’re almost done’ one more time I will beat your ass right on this table.”

Jenn clamped her hands onto the surgical table and belted out a scream. “Holy _shit_.”

Bradley sat next to her, attempting to feed his wife an ice chip with one hand, and holding a bowl full of more frozen treats with the other. He took a quick glance at the doctor, who had been silent for the past couple of minutes. A nurse sat opposite to Bradley, coaching his wife and reciting breathing exercises that Jenn would attempt, but immediately stop once the pain set in again.

Occasionally, the operating room’s lights would flicker off for just a little too long, and Jenn would scream, not out of pain, but fear. At this point, the only source of light would be two flashlights that were roped onto IV poles placed behind the doctor to prevent any loss of power from leaving the doctor and his patients in darkness.

The earth rumbled during one these flickerings and Jenn yelped in fear. Her husband dropped the frozen snack, and extended his hand to her shoulder. “No, no. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he said, as his hand’s grip tightened, “you have no reason to be scared right now. This is the final stretch.”

Jenn glared at her husband. “Do you think you’d do better? Because I’ll switch you places right now.”

“He’s not lying this time, Mrs. Lazuli,” the doctor laughed, as he spread his hands to cradle the exiting baby, “just one more final push, now.”

Bradley looked at his beautiful wife as she screamed in pain, as a sudden silence fell upon him. It was like someone flipped on a switch, and now nothing else existed, except for his wife. The hospital’s flickering lights and decrepit scenery faded out of his sight as he gave her a longing gaze. Finally, her right hand switched from the table and gripped his arm, embedding her nails as she let out one final scream.

Suddenly, his wife’s screams were drowned out by a different yell. A new sound to Bradley’s palate, the crying was unlike anything he had ever heard in his life, but somehow completely familiar. In the darkness, the doctor handed over the crying silhouette to the nurse, who snipped the umbilical cord. She glanced at the child, and motioned the doctor over, pointing at the newborn.

“What’s the problem, doctor?” Jenn’s exhaustion suddenly disappeared as her heart filled with dread.

The doctor let out a chuckle. “I’m not usually wrong, but I guess I’m living proof that no doctor, no matter how many years of medicine they have practiced, is perfect.” He handed the baby back to the nurse, who in one swift motion wrapped the child in a light blue blanket. The nurse approached the couple.  
  
“You’re going to need a different colored blanket.” the doctor said, taking off his gloves and wiping sweat off his forehead.

“What are you talking about?” Bradley replied.

“Well, for your not-son. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lazuli. You have a daughter.”

The nurse gently placed the wrapped newborn onto her mother’s arms as the young parents stared at their daughter, her symphony of cries echoing in the destroyed hospital room.

“We have to transfer you over to the room next door so we can begin to clean up here, since there’s other doctors waiting to use this room,” the nurse said as she stepped on the safety stop on the surgical table’s wheels, and began to roll away the young mother and her baby. “We’ll make sure the baby is healthy there. Meanwhile, your husband can wait for you guys in the waiting room.”

“Wait, why can’t I come?” Bradley stood up, ready to follow his wife.

“It’s just a small room so there’s not a lot of space. I promise it won’t be long.” the doctor said, patting the Bradley’s built shoulder as Jenn was wheeled out of the room. Brad yelled at his exiting wife, “I’ll be waiting for you! In the waiting room!”

Just as the flapping doors came to a halt, it was finally over. The events of the past three days had weighed heavily on the shoulders of the young couple: the mass hysteria and destruction in the wake of the Arrival. The drive through the wreckage to arrive at the only functioning hospital when Jenn’s water broke. The fear that they were bringing a child into a world that was not worth being born in. But, in the blink of a child’s eye, none of those worries seemed to matter to the new parents. The first recorded parents, they would later find out, to have a child after the Arrival of the Tribunal.

\---------

A light blinked in deep jungle. Through the fallen trees, down a shallow trench, at the base of a waterfall, the light began to blink. After months of blackness since the Arrival of the Tribunal, a deep blue light echoed through the clear water in the waterfall basin. The light had been waiting for its moment, and as made its way through the trench, breaking through the remains of fallen trees, and out into orbit, it set its course to the destination it was waiting for.

\---------

“Jesus Christ, Brad. She’s been alive for five hours and you already want to kill her?”

Jenn took her eyes off their screaming child for a split second to berate her husband’s swerving hands on the steering wheel. “It’s bad enough that the roads are garbage, but you could drive a little slower.”

“I’m sorry,” Bradley responded, “I’m just excited, and she’s yelling, and there’s just so much debris on the roads.” He took a deep breath, “You’re right. I’ll go slower.”

“Your father is a smart man, Ali. He knows when to listen to the brains of our team.” Jenn’s fingers traced her crying child’s face. “How long before her cries haunt our dreams, do you think?"

“It’s cute you think we’ll have _any_ sleep for the next two years.” Bradley set his right hand on his wife’s leg and marveled at his child.

“Eyes on the road, captain. I’ll let you have some one-on-one time once we’re home.” Jenn lifted his hand and placed it back on the wheel. She took a deep breath and looked off into the distance. Somehow, in the midst of all that was left after the destruction that had taken place, being in the car with her husband and her child gave her a sense of comfort and security that she had never felt before.

As they exited the outskirts of the city and entered a country road, however, she noticed a light in the distance. “I thought this was a one way?” she asked.

“Yeah, it is. This idiot is going to hurt somebody,” Bradley steered off the country road onto the pasture. The light started getting larger as it got closer. “What is he doing?” Jenn asked her husband. Bradley began to drive further away from the road, but the growing light moved in a parallel direction, always facing the front of the car.

“Brad. Stop the car. Stop the car now.”

“He’s going to hit us if we stand still, we need to move.” Bradley sped up and drove back towards the road. The light followed, and grew larger and larger as it approached the couple.

Suddenly as the brightness overtook the couple and lit up the entire windshield, the light disappeared, crashing a couple feet into the ground in front of them.

“Brad, what was that?”

“I don’t know. Stay in the car.”

“What the fuck you mean, ‘stay in the car’? You can’t seriously be thinking of going out there. Bradley, what if it’s the Tribunal?”

“Jenn, it’s not the Tribunal. I just want to make sure that we’re safe.”

“Bradley. Do not make your daughter live her life without her father.”

“It’ll be fine. Stay in the car.”

Bradley exited the car and approached a small crater that had formed in front of their vehicle. The headlights lit up part of the crater, but the depth of the crater formed a shadow that covered the bottom of the void. As Bradley approached the earthly dip, the deep blue illumination flared up again, this time more dimly lit than before. The light floated out of the crater, and began creeping its way towards the car. Upon arriving at the windshield, the light passed through, as the glass spread apart like curtains, only to return to its solid state once the fluorescent passenger made it through. Arriving at its destination, the light set itself on the chest of the baby, whose cries had suddenly stopped. Soon, the blue brightness faded away, and in its place was a ring.

“Brad. Holy shit. Brad.” Jenn opened the door and jumped out, gripping her child and dropping the ring to the floor. “It’s a fucking ring.”

“A ring? What kind of ring?”

“Like those Green Lantern rings. Brad, it’s a fucking Green Lantern ring and it chose our daughter.

“Jenn, I don’t understand. What do you mean it chose our daughter? Why would it choose her?”

“I don’t know, Brad, but the these rings, they’re given to people so they can become Green Lanterns. That’s how they get their powers.”

Bradley walked towards the ring, and picked it up.

“Well, I don’t think this is a Green Lantern ring,” he said as he analyzed the ring, “for starters, it's blue”

“Don’t fucking joke with me, Brad. You know what I mean. Oh my god, if the government finds out, they’re going to kill us. They’re going to kill us, and then they’re going to take our daughter.”

“Jenn, they’re not going to take our daughter. They won’t know. We live in the middle of nowhere. We’ll be fine,” Bradley grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger, when a sudden feeling of burning overtook his hand, hurting him as he dropped the ring to the ground. “Ah, _shit_.”

“Bradley, what are you doing? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I guess the ring doesn’t want to be worn by anyone else,” he bent over and picked up the ring one more time, and gripping it tightly with his fist, “probably some kind of security thing so that only she can wear it.”

The young husband approached his wife, and grabbed her by the shoulders as he looked at his child.

“Listen, we will keep this ring away, and take it a day at a time. Her fingers are too small to even fit the ring, so I think it will understand if its owner doesn’t wear it yet. We don’t tell anyone, and the government won’t find out,” Bradley gently rubbed his wife’s shoulders, “I know you’re scared, but the government is only going after the Justice League and the other famous people with powers. If we keep quiet, everything will be fine. Besides,” Bradley reached down to kiss his daughter’s forehead, “This won’t last. We need the Justice League. We need heroes, so that things like the Tribunal don’t happen again. After the dust settles and the hysteria is over, the people will realize that.”

The young couple made their way home, and although they would not tell each other for years, they both began to pray that they would have a normal life every night before they went to bed. They prayed for their daughter, so that she would never find out about the ring.

The next weeks, the young couple lived in paranoia. They avoided all police officers, even letting a drunk driver get away after he t-boned them. Soon, the weeks became months, and the months became years, and suddenly, Ali was asking her parents for permission to see PG-13 movies. Old building fell apart and in their place new buildings were built, and soon, the Tribunal became an event that happened years ago, and besides the memorial, there was no real evidence of it. Soon, the daughter that they feared they’d lose to the government was getting ready to move to Metropolis to attend Met U, and the parents stopped praying for a normal life, as they were given one.

\---------

“Hello?”

A man answered his phone in between sips of his iced coffee as he sat alone at Metropolis Cafe. “Yes, her move-in date is in two weeks,” the man said, as he pulled out multiple sheets of paper from a manila envelope, “but she’s been here to visit the campus a couple of times. She looks good. Happy.”

“What about the others?” the voice at the end of the line buzzed. “I may have found one. I’m looking at her right now, if you want to join me,” the man in the cafe replied, “but it may take some time. I think she’s onto me.”

“Well, I have all the time in the world, J’onn,” the voice chuckled, “it’s not like I’m getting any older.”

“True, but even immortality has its consequences, I assume,” J’onn said, setting down his iced coffee, “she’s turning onto 5th and Maple.”

J’onn looked at the stop lights in the intersection, and saw as the street cameras turned to the direction of a blonde woman. She was wearing a long, black coat and a red floppy wool hat. On her face, a large pair of sunglasses sat over her eyes, the only accessory she was wearing in the absence of any jewelry or piercings.

As J’onn saw her cross the street towards him, her face tilted as she realized that he was watching her. She smiled at him, and J’onn nodded back, before he pretended to keep looking in the direction that she came from.

“You’re not very good at this detective thing, no wonder she’s onto you,” the voice on the phone laughed, “Let me know how it goes. I’ll try to stay in one place.”

“I’m glad your sense of humor is still intact. I’ll meet you in a couple of days.”

“J’onn,” the voice interjected, just before the call was disconnected, “don’t go super. I don’t need you getting arrested.”

J’onn hung up the phone and looked down at the pages he was holding.

_Congratulations, Alison! You've been accepted to Metropolis University! Attached you will find …_

_Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe this is exactly what we need._

**RISE BLUE LANTERN**


	2. Chapter 1: When All Seems Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alison Lazuli: freshman in Met U, and ready to save the world, uh, as soon she's done with studying for exams. Meanwhile, J'onn and his secret partner continue to pursue their mysterious plan. What do they want? What is their goal? And how does Alison tie into it?

_What does it mean to be a hero? To save? Or is it to prevent? When it comes to public displays of super-heroism, the question always comes up in one way or another. Is it the selfless acts to help others? Is it the decision to use your position of power? Is it knowing when to stop using that position of power?_

_Some people believe that heroes are idolized because they are seen as an extension of one's own potential. A rebuttal to this would be that the fascination of superheroes is an individual feeding their own ego, implicitly assuming that they, too, have within them what it might take to be a hero. An insecure narcissist._

_Others believe that heroes are admired because they provide safety as they sacrifice their lives for the greater good. What's interesting is that the public's perception can be swayed from one end to the other so quickly that these heroics stop receiving gratitude and are instead being taken for granted. What was once incredible, is then the standard, and sometimes these heroes cannot live up to the impossibly large pedestal society has set them on. So, can we blame heroes for their failures, if they're trying and succeeding far more than we ever could to begin with? Or is it their burden, that as better as they make things, they pressure the evil in the world to get worse and worse, as it tries to one up them?_

Professor Alicia Renner raised a slip of paper with a number one written on it. She was sitting on the far-right seat on the front row. Ali nodded, and gripped onto the podium facing the class.

"The truth of the matter is that regardless of whether superheroes are to blame for the world that we live in now - a world where we have a metahuman police force trying to get rid of any person with powers believing that without any superheroes there will be no supervillains - we do need these heroes."

Ali flipped her note card to its back side. It was adorned with scribbled icons and symbols that could barely be discerned as language. She then pressed onto her clicker, allowing her presentation to change slides behind her.

"The biggest point against superheroes is the Arrival of the Tribunal - but that was almost twenty years ago. Furthermore, the excuse that the Justice League is the reason why the Tribunal arrive is completely baseless," Ali let go of the podium and walked to its side. "In a universe where we've seen such cosmic destruction right at our doorstep - beings like Starro, or even the existence of the Green Lantern Corps - it all shows that we've only seen the tip of the iceberg, and actually suggests that there is so much more out there than there is here, on Earth. So, therefore, to say that the Tribunal came to Earth because of the superpowers we host… I just think it's a little short sighted."

Ali pressed her clicker, but this time the presentation changed to an entirely black slide. She looked at the class; a sea of blank stares and disinterest. Ali's professor sat completely straight up, pencil in hand.

Ali tried to make out what her professor was writing in her rubric, but immediately pulled herself out of it. She looked at the other side of the room to Dr. Walterson. Noticing Ali's fixation on him, Dr. Walterson smiled at her. Ali smiled back.

"At the beginning of this presentation I told you that I wouldn't be able to convince you that the laws against metahumans aren't acceptable. I mean, they're not, but the point is that… that we need to have a cultural change and accept superheroes as a part of human history, not segregate them as an entire different species. Statistically, metahuman crime has remained consistent since the task force was created, obviously after it spiked once the Justice League was ordered to cease operations and many of its members disappeared. But…"

Ali pressed her control one more time, changing the slide to a picture of a baby. The baby was wrapped in a Mexican flag that was stained and dirty. The baby's face had layers of sediment and coal on its cheekbones, but even whilst covered in dirt, its two eyes gleamed like golden pebbles.

"This is a baby they found in the wreckage of a metahuman safehouse in Mexico after their earthquake this January. No one knows who the parents are - not that it matters, since everyone in the wreckage was dead except for the baby."

The professor raised a small notecard. A "00:30" was written on the card with marker.

Ali took a deep breath, and pressed the control one more time, this time leading to a completely black screen. On the top of the screen was a tiny disclaimer. There were no more slides left.

"This baby is being raised in max security. It's been uncovered that its abilities allow it to have unbreakable skin - this is how he survived the building collapse. Now, the baby hasn't  _done_  anything yet, and I went over earlier why recidivism is so common amongst metahumans - they don't know any other way to live. So, we are going to raise this baby in a prison, secluded from everyone and without the nourishment and love children need, on the off chance that he might be a criminal. The irony being, of course, that this will become a self-fulfilling prophecy that will probably end up with making that baby a criminal, because we raised him to be one. All I ask… All I ask is for all of you to think - is this what being a hero is?"

Ali awkwardly curtsied to her classroom's scattered applause. The professor stood up from her desk and faced the class.

"All right, now it's time for some questions."

After a moment of silence four hands were raised, simultaneously.

"Alright, Donnie."

Donnie shuffled in his seat to make himself comfortable. He was wearing a grey polyester vest and a long-sleeved pastel orange shirt underneath. His perfectly straightened khaki pants contrasted heavily from his beer-worn brown moccasins.

"You talk a lot about metahumans being heroes, but you yourself stated that metahuman crime has remained consistent since the Arrival of the Tribunal. Don't you think this indicates that metahumans are more likely to be criminals? "

Donnie smiled at Ali. She cleared her throat.

"Besides, the Tribunal was called the Tribunal, because it, you know, judges, right? So, wouldn't you assume that as it came to Earth and attacked only the metahumans, regardless of whether they were evil or in the Justice League, that it was judging them as not being worthy or not being good people?"

"I mean, all that you're saying, it's all..." Ali looked down at her note card, and placed it back down on the podium. "It's all speculation. As a matter of fact, we only know it was attacking metahumans because they were the only ones fighting back. If it was here to really get rid of all metas, it wouldn't have left after Superman… you know."

"Bailed?" Donnie smiled back at Ali.

"Right," Ali gently grinded her teeth behind her smile. "That's what a few news outlets reported. I just don't think it's a coincidence that Superman just happened to disappear before the Tribunal left."

"Maybe that's why it left us. We didn't have what it was looking for anymore."

"Alright, Donne. Off topic," Alicia interjected. "Any other questions?"

She scanned the room to find some students with their backpacks sitting on their desk whilst others were zipping them closed, their respective desks barren of any utensils.

"Alright, I suppose it's time. Before we go, let's all give Dr. Walterson a round of applause for coming in this week to help us with our debate speeches."

The class immediately broke into loud applause and whistles. Ali reached over to her stuff and began packing.

"Well, that was unnecessary. See you guys next week," Alicia got up and walked towards her stuff on the desk next to the podium. "Hey, great job, Ali."

"Thanks. Not too bad, right?" Ali responded.

"No, not at all," Dr. Walterson said, approaching the podium and picking up Ali's notecard. "Bold move, talking about superheroes in our current political climate for you first speech."

"Well, that's part of the lesson, right?" Ali zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. "I mean, like, talking about something controversial to help us see things from the other side and create understanding."

"Well, it's more to help cultivate individuality and fight back against whatever preconceptions have been indoctrinated into us," Dr. Walterson responded. "How do your parents feel about metahumans?"

"They never really talked about it. They said it was too touchy of a subject and that it was better just to avoid any confrontations in general."

Dr. Walterson raised his dark, thick eyebrows.

"Sounds like they were more tolerant than most. That's good."

"Yeah. I guess they did okay." Ali smiled and started to head out of the classroom.

"Hey, uh, Ali, is it?"

Ali turned around. "Yes, as in short for Allison."

"I noticed you didn't mention any of the Starr Labs break ins during your presentation. Any reason why?" Dr. Walterson looked on both sides of the note card.

Ali turned around and faced Dr. Walterson before giving a quick look at her professor. "I'm not losing points because of that am I?"

Alicia laughed. "No, you're not. The presentation is over."

"I just think there isn't enough information regarding them. I mean, they're being called terrorist attacks, but no one has died. I don't even think anyone has been injured, right?"

"But it's still theft and destruction of property," Dr. Walterson responded. He put his hands inside the pockets of his brown suit. The jacket's light hue complemented his dark skin as it reflected the light from the LED lights above. "Don't you think it's a little concerning that they've been stealing a lot of robotics and weapons?"

"I didn't know that's what they were stealing," Alicia interjected. "I thought the only reported losses were computers. None of the major newspapers reported anything about weapons."

"Yeah, me neither," Ali agreed. "Where'd you read that?"

"Hey now, it might've just been hearsay. I don't remember the source. You know how the media cycle can be. All of them shuffling for a big break," Dr. Walterson chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something, though?"

"That'd be horrifying. Now you got me all worried." Alicia laughed gently and grabbed Dr. Walterson's arm.

"Yeah, well I'm sure everything will be just fine. I'm sure they got the right people on the job," Dr. Walterson glanced over to Ali before cracking a smile. "It was nice to meet you Ali. Good luck this semester."

Dr. Walterson extended his arm over to Ali and shook her hand before handing her notecard back.

* * *

Ali dropped her backpack as soon as she was back in her dorm room. She took off her shoes, and jumped on bed with her phone in hand. She put it against her ear.

"Hey, mom. No, nothing's wrong. I just called to chat. You don't have to ask me that every time," Ali looked outside her window. "It's already night time. I'm going to have to get used to this Metropolis winter I keep hearing about."

Below her bed, her backpack started to emit a pulsing, faded light from its front pocket.

The notecard.

* * *

"You what?"

"I placed the nano receiver onto her notecard."

"I heard you the first time, J'onn, but why would you do that? That's disposable. You were supposed to put on her jacket or something. She wouldn't just throw away her jacket."

Dr. Walterson walked back to his car in the faculty parking lot while talking on the phone. On the other side of the lot, Alica was entering her car. She waved at Dr. Walterson. He smiled back.

"Yes, because guest speakers having physical contact with students is a normal thing."

"Alright, man. Now you're just making it sound weird," the voice on the other line responded. "I've tapped into the card now. She's on the phone."

"Alright, then I'll take care of the next part of the plan."

Dr. Walterson looked around the vacant parking lot. No one was near. As he removed his satchel from over his shoulder, he opened the trunk. Inside, was Dr. Walterson, tied and gagged.

"I do appreciate your cooperation. I promise, we will be done soon," Dr. Walterson comforted the abductee.

The tied-up version of the man stood with distant, white eyes. The pupils had lost their dark brown color, and instead were entirely greyed out. Dr. Walterson placed his bag inside the trunk, careful to leave his kidnapped doppelganger sufficient space. He closed the trunk before entering the car, and then drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

J'onn drove the car off the concrete street and followed a trial of tire marks. Upon arriving at the end of the makeshift road, he got out of the car. He stared off past the cliff they were on, and took a deep breath.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," a raspy voice responded from the interior of the car. "I can sort of see and be anywhere I want at the same time, but it's hard to replace the thousands of little things that are all happening."

"I understand. We are used to the sensory overload."

"Nah, man. It's not an overload. It's just our body avoiding distractions and just, you know, prioritizing," the voice responded, static interference notwithstanding. "If you just soak in it for a second, I'm sure you'll feel it."

J'onn closed his eyes. He slowly breathed out, and loosened his hands. The muscles were sore from such extended periods of being cramped up, but J'onn hadn't noticed. His skin slowly faded from the dark auburn into it's natural, tender jade. As he opened his eyes again, and instead of the brown eyes he shared from Dr. Walterson, there were two deep, red rubies staring out to the setting sun.

"When's the last time you did this?" the voice echoed from the car.

"In public, like this? Since… the Tribunal," J'onn responded.

"I just wanted you to remember who you are. Who you've been."

"Thank you, my friend," J'onn walked around toward the trunk of the car. "I needed this."

J'onn popped open the trunk, and lifted Dr. Walterson, taking him back to the front seat. Returning for the doctor's satchel, J'onn checked to make sure that the phone was still there. He went around the other way, and gently paced the satchel on the passenger seat. He closed the door, and took a deep breath.

J'onn's skin faded out into a light pink, and a dark blue coat manifested over him. He looked at his chest and saw a shiny silver badge, glimmering against the sunset's light. J'onn walked back around the car until he was facing its trunk, looking out into the sunset that was blossoming beyond. He rested his on the trunk of Dr. Walterson's car.

Then he pushed it off the cliff.


End file.
